Before the Alliance
by Chris Carver
Summary: This is basically my version of Season one of Code Lyoko, just with my OCs. I hope you all enjoy. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: XANA Awakens Part 1

**Before the Alliance**

**This is my version of season one of Code Lyoko. The only difference is that it will revolve around my characters.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own my own OCs.**

_Chelsea's POV_

I walked into an abandoned warehouse, hoping to salvage for parts for my robots when I came across a sort of computer hardware. I took the elevator down to the lowest level and stood in front of the mainframe and placed my hands on the switch.

"I hope I'm not gonna regret this in a minute." I muttered to myself, then fired up the computer.

Once it was online, I went up to the lab and walked over to the monitor and sat in a chair I brought. "Now, let's see what you've got under the hood, my friend." I said as I typed on the computer.

A few seconds later, I saw the face of a boy with blood red hair. He appeared to be sleeping.

"Oh, wow. What's all this? A video game?" I asked, but I woke the boy up.

He looked around, then looked at me. "W- Who are you? W- Where am I?" He asked.

/The Next Morning, in Science Class\

_General POV_

DJ Lee sat by the window and looked out it.

"Excuse me. Are you DJ Lee?" Someone asked.

DJ looked and saw who asked the question. "That depends. Who wants to know?"

"Brady Naves, his brand new roommate."

"What?"

"I'm new at the academy and the principal told me to move in with you."

"Latch onto me sounds more like it. Look, we don't exactly go way back, so for now, just take it nice and slow."

"You got it. Nice and slow." Brady said when a blonde haired girl walked over to them.

"DJ, sweetheart. I have a surprise for you." She said.

"What kind of surprise?" DJ asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Come by my dorm at 8:00 tonight and you'll find out." With that, the girl walked away.

"DJ, sweetheart? Who's the good looking babe?" Brady asked.

"Jessie. She's the principal's daughter. All the guys have flipped for her, but she's only flipped for me. She's totally braindead and a leech, too."

"In that case, it's no point."

After science was over, Brady and DJ walked out, Brady finishing up a joke and laughing at it.

"You get it?" Brady asked DJ.

"No, but what I am beginning to get is that you're determined not to leave me alone." DJ said, clearly getting annoyed.

"We're gonna have to get to know each other. And you'll see, by the end of the day, you won't be able to do without me."

/At the warehouse\

_Chelsea's POV_

I typed on the computer, wanting to talk to that boy.

"Artificial intelligence? Can you hear me?" I asked, and the boy appeared.

"Yes, but, would you mind calling me something else?" He asked.

"Sure thing. How do you like the name 'Victor'?"

"Victor?" He repeated, then rubbed his chin. "I like that. But what I'd really like is for you to tell me what I'm doing in this strange and virtual world."

"Well, that's a little tougher to explain, but I already have a couple of answers. You're part of a virtual environment called Lyoko, and you've gotta try and get out of there. Look around for a door, or something."

/On Lyoko\

_General POV_

Victor walked to the entrance of the tower.

"Chelsea, I can't find a way out." He said, then walked right through the tower wall to a forest. "Chelsea, I'm outside. This is crazy. You've got to see this."

_"I'd love to. Think you can send me a visual?"_

"I'll try." Victor said, then Chelsea saw what he was seeing.

"Oh, wow." Chelsea said, then a map of an ice region, a mountainous region, and a desert region appeared with the forest region.

_"Victor, there's not just a forest out there. There's an entire world! I count four sectors. Each one is different."_

Victor then saw two cockroach looking monsters.

"Chelsea, I'm not all alone out here. There are some animals."

_"That's incredible! A virtual environment with living creatures. Can you get close?"_

Just as she finished, the monsters began shooting at him.

"Chelsea, they're attacking me!"

_"Run away, Victor! Get back to the tower!"_

As he made his way to the tower, Victor took a hit, but landed in the tower.

"Your life points are regenerating." Chelsea said, then left to head back to the school.

/At the school\

A girl walked away from the vending machine with her drink, with DJ staring at her until Brady was talking to him about something. Suddenly, they heard a girl scream. It was…

"Jernigan!" DJ shouted as Chelsea slumped down. He put her glasses on her face and looked at Brady. "I'll take her to the nurse. Go tell a teacher." He said, and Brady took off to inform a teacher what happened.

"She took a minor electric shock, but she'll be okay." The nurse said.

"You wanted some juice, and you got some." DJ joked.

"Very funny, Lee. But thanks, all the same." Chelsea said.

"Don't mention it. I'll swing by and check on you after my martial arts class."

/In the gymnasium\

After the instructor finished pointlessly telling a story, she said for DJ and the girl from earlier to begin sparring. The sparring match ended up with the girl pinning DJ to the floor, but they both blushed.

"Okay. That'll do it for tonight. Bow to your partners and go get some sleep." The teacher said.

The girl bowed, but DJ did not. The girl scoffed, clearly insulted.

DJ walked back to his room and saw his stuff was destroyed. "What in the world?" He asked as he saw a baby Schnauzer sitting on his bed.

"Meatball." Brady said.

"Where did this dog come from?"

"He's mine. He's not used to being cooped up, but pets aren't allowed at Pickens."

"Well, I can assure you the principal will be glad to hear about this dog." DJ said, then left the room. He passed by Chelsea's room and she screamed again.

He opened the door and saw she was being attacked by her robots.

"Wow. You should maybe recharge their batteries." DJ joked.

"I had nothing to do with it. They just attacked me. And they're just programmed to fetch a ball." Chelsea said.

"Well, I think I'll stay. What if you get attacked by a hair dryer and I'm not around?"

Chelsea sighed. "Tell me if you can keep a secret." DJ rose an eyebrow, but nodded.

The two of them then walked to the warehouse. "So, this is the megacomputer you mentioned?" DJ inquired.

"Yeah. And it's a Supercomputer. It's ultrapowerful. And it contains an entire virtual world." Chelsea said as Victor appeared.

"Hello, Chelsea." He said.

"Who the dude with the blood red hair?" DJ asked.

"This is Victor. He lives on Lyoko." Chelsea replied.

"You designed him, didn't you?" DJ asked.

"No. I woke up after Chelsea started up the Supercomputer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erased" Victor replied.

"Victor has to hide in some sort of tower. If he leaves it, monsters will try to get rid of him." Chelsea said.

"Well, then shut it down. It sounds dangerous." DJ said.

"But I wanna help Victor and see if I can get him out of Lyoko." Chelsea said, and DJ rose an eyebrow.

"How do you intend to bring him out?" He asked her.

Chelsea smirked. "I'm glad you asked." She said, then led him down one level to the scanners and explained the process.

"Chelsea, this stuff is all science fiction." DJ said after she finished explaining the process.

"Well, what if you guys tested the process?" Victor suggested.

"I could do that. But I'll need a guinea pig." Chelsea said as DJ smirked.

"I have an idea for a guinea pig. I'll be right back." He said, then took off.

A few minutes later, DJ came back with Brady's dog, Meatball, and took him down to the scanners, placed him in one, then went back up to the lab.

"We're good, Chelsea. The dog's in the scanner." DJ said, unaware that Meatball came out of the scanner, but Brady got trapped in it.

"Okay. Transfer, guinea pig. Scanner, guinea pig… Wait a minute. That's a big dog." Chelsea said.

"That's not a dog. That's Brady Naves!" DJ exclaimed.

"I don't know how to stop the process."

Brady then landed on his rear in the forest region.

"Ouch!" Brady said, then looked around. "Where am I?" He asked, then looked at himself. "And why am I dressed up like a giant green cat?"

_"Um, Brady Naves?"_

"Yeah? Who's calling me?"

_"It's Chelsea Jernigan. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah. This place is amazing." Brady said, then got his attention drawn to the same monsters that attacked Victor.

"That's not so amazing. There are these giant cockroaches here. Is that normal?"

_"Yeah, it is."_

"Great."

_"Not really. You better get out of there."_

As Brady was running, DJ looked at Chelsea. "Can you send me and Jessie in there to help him?"

"I'll try. Get in one of the scanners and I'll send you there." Chelsea said.

"Wait, what? Send us where, DJ?" Jessie asked.

"To a virtual world where weird monsters wanna massacre you. You wanted to go out with me, now's your chance." DJ told her.

"No, thanks. I'm not really into virtual worlds, and besides, I couldn't possibly miss cheer practice tomorrow."

"Okay, see you, chicken. Chelsea, I'm ready."

"Roger. Brady, hang on. DJ Lee is on his way."

"Perfect. I was starting to get lonely." Brady said and within the next few seconds, DJ landed on his rear and then admired himself when he stood up.

"How come he gets to be a samurai?" Brady whined.

"I guess the Supercomputer reads into your subconscious desires and copies them onto your digital incarnation." Chelsea explained.

"I don't dream about giant green cats. What's more, I'd rather have a weapon like DJ, not these great big useless paws." Brady said as an arrowhead shot out of his paw.

It barely missed DJ and then went flying in the direction it was fired in.

"Watch it, man." DJ said.

"Hmm. These arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said."

_"Guys, I'm sending you a guy named Jacob Pair. He says he wants to help."_ Chelsea said.

"Okay, Chelsea. We'll wait on him." DJ said as Jacob Pair landed in front of them in a silver bodysuit with a giant sword.

"Overcompensating with that oversized cake knife?" DJ joked.

_"No time, boys. Try and hook up with Victor in his tower. I'll give you the coordinates."_

While they waited, the trio kept walking.

"So, who's this Victor?" Jacob asked.

"A virtual guy who lives here on Lyoko." DJ replied.

"Cool." Brady said.

"Yeah, but I get the impression that Jernigan's flipped for him." DJ said.

"For a virtual dude? Is she crazy?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe. Hey, Chelsea, are you gonna give us those coordinates or not?" DJ asked.

"Forget it. Let's try that tower." Brady said, pointing to a tower. The trio ran to the tower.

"Is there a door?" Brady asked, then stumbled into the tower, followed by Jacob and DJ.

"I can't hold on. You guys are too heavy. Drop your swords." Brady said.

"Forget it." DJ and Jacob said at the same time.

The three of them then ended up in the icy region.

"What just happened? Where did the forest go?" Brady asked.

"How should we know?" Jacob asked.

"Guys, you see that tower? Weird how it's not the same color." DJ said, pointing at a red tower.

"And look at those creatures. They're pretty weird." Brady said as cube-shaped monsters approached them.

DJ drew his saber, as Jacob raised his zweihander. They deflected the lasers coming from the monsters.

"So, how do you kill these things?" DJ asked.

"Beats me." Brady said, just before he was devirtualized, followed by Jacob. DJ stabbed one of the monsters in the symbol that looked like an eye before he was devirtualized as well.

"Well, at least we're still alive." DJ muttered.

"If you say so." Jacob said.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Brady said.

After the three of them got their footing, they ran to help Chelsea, who was being attacked by one of the wires.

After they managed to save her, Chelsea had to check on Victor.

"Victor, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Everything okay on your side?" He asked.

"Yes, but we're a little shaken up. Well, it could've been worse."

For them, it will get worse.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy. Y'all know the process.**


	2. Chapter 2: XANA Awakens Part 2

DJ, Jessie, and Jacob sat at a table when Brady walked up.

"Hey guys. Sleep well?" He asked with a spiked up hairstyle.

"Huh? What's with the hairdo?" DJ asked.

"Lyoko style. It's pretty trendy, huh? Meow." Brady said, then started gorging himself on his breakfast.

"Do you always eat that much?" Jacob asked.

"No. I'm not that hungry today, in fact. Has anyone seen Chelsea?"

"She was up all night in her room working on Lyoko after putting that Supercomputer back together." DJ replied.

"Man, that girl's a female Einstein."

"Who's Einstein?" Jessie asked.

_In Chelsea's room, Chelsea's POV_

"Unfortunately, you're not like DJ, Brady, or Jacob. You can't be devirtualized when you lose all your life points." I told Victor.

"Too bad. At least now I know how to change Sectors." Victor said.

"Yes. And I also found out what the towers are for. They're portals between the real world and the virtual world, and when they're red, it means they're activated."

"Are you sure?"

"Just about. And they may be the way to materialize you on Earth. Unbelievable, huh? I can't wait to tell the others about it."

_In the yard, General POV_

"You want us to go back to Lyoko to get Victor into a red tower?" DJ asked Chelsea.

"Like I said, I'm sure that's the only way to bring him into the real world." Chelsea replied. "Pretty wild, huh?"

"Pretty dangerous, you mean." Brady said.

"Yeah. We could've all been wiped out for good last night." Jacob agreed.

"They're both right. We're better off shutting down the Supercomputer. Too bad for Victor, but still, it's not like he's human." DJ said.

"But he's still a sort of intelligent being. He's got emotions like we do." Chelsea said.

"You see? I told you guys. She's madly in love with a computer program." DJ said.

"Come on, guys. Be cool. I'm just asking you to go there one last time." Chelsea said.

"We can't even get past the monsters." Brady said.

"He's right. We'll probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat." Jacob said.

"If only there were at least four of us, but Jessie's too scared." DJ said.

"What? No, I'm not. I really do want to go with you guys to Lyoko, but when cheerleading practice is over." Jessie said.

"Thanks, Jessie. So, here's the scoop: As soon as Victor is materialized into the real world, I give you my word that I'll shut down the Supercomputer. Meanwhile, we gotta keep this a secret."

"Promise." DJ said.

"I swear." Brady said.

"So do I." Jacob said.

"Ditto. I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko." Jessie said.

"Me too. With some luck, I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group." Brady said as DJ stood up.

"DJ, where are you going? Aren't you coming to see my cheerleading routine?" Jessie asked.

"No, I got something important to take care of." DJ said.

_DJ's POV_

I walked into the gymnasium, ready for round two with that girl from last night. The next thing I heard was…

"Back for another thrashing?" The girl asked.

"Well, I don't like ending on a bad note." I replied.

"That's good. I like a challenge."

"You're gonna get one."

We then walked to the court, bowed to each other, and then took a fighting stance. I charged at her, and we began to spar.

_Meanwhile, on Lyoko_

The activated tower sent out pulsations through another tower to the forest, all the way to the tower Victor was in, ending his meditation.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Jessie was on her way to cheerleading practice when an electric sphere came out of a socket.

Victor grew concerned. "Chelsea? Chelsea, can you hear me? Chelsea?"

_On Earth_

"It's true that, at first, I thought Jessie was a real babe, but the more I get to know, the more I realize she's a –How can I put this tactfully?" Brady said.

"A turkey?" Chelsea finished.

"Exactly." Brady said.

"You kidding me? She makes turkeys seem smart." Jacob joked, getting his friends to laugh.

Meanwhile, Jessie was performing her cheerleading routine, but her baton flew out of her hand as she finished and hit the gym teacher in the head, with the other cheerleaders laughing.

"Sorry, Jessie. Cheerleading is not about being a boomerang juggling baboon." Mrs. Wilson said.

On Lyoko, Victor stood at the exit to the tower, clenched his fist, and then walked outside. As soon as he was out, he took off running after where the pulsations were leading him, knowing those monsters would be after him.

_In the gym, DJ's POV_

The girl and I stopped sparring to take a breath.

"Have you been training for long?" I asked her.

"Yeah. My parents think it's weird." She told me.

"Not me. By the way, I'm DJ. You're Jordie, right?" I asked, but she tripped me.

"That's what my parents, call me. But I prefer Jordan."

_On Lyoko, General POV_

Victor arrived in the mountain region through a tower and looked around once he was outside. Once he saw it was clear, he ran, but stopped to sense where those pulsations were. While he was doing that, a laser went past his shoulder, forcing him to take cover behind nearby rocks.

Meanwhile, Jessie went back to her room, furious at what she was called.

"A baboon, huh? Why not a macaw, while she's at it?" She grumbled as she opened the door to her room, but while she was deciding what clothes to change into, the electric orb from before appeared and shocked her.

Chelsea, Jacob, and Brady were in the library, with Chelsea typing on her laptop.

"Aha. Bingo." Chelsea said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"A couple of days ago, I dug up a brand new program on the Supercomputer called 'Return to the Past', and I just figured out how to activate it." Chelsea replied.

"That's great, Mrs. Einstein, but could you give me a hand with my electrochemistry report?" Brady asked.

"Brady, are you planning on calling me 'Mrs. Einstein' forever?"

"Uh, why not? So, what about my report?"

As Chelsea was speaking, Brady quickly wrote down everything she said.

"What? You mean all I have to do is say that?" Brady asked.

"Well, of course not. You have to give examples." Chelsea said.

"Listen." Jacob whispered as two students were walking past them.

"-Jessie. Mrs. Wilson had to take her to the infirmary." One said.

"What'd she do? Pull a muscle in her brain trying to add two plus two?" The other said.

"No, man. She got electrocuted."

_On Lyoko, Victor's POV_

I still stood behind the rock, but the monster stopped firing.

"Chelsea? Are you there? Answer me." I requested, but got tired of waiting, so I took off as soon as I saw a bridge. As soon as I did, the monster resumed firing at me. I then began running, but the monster began chasing me.

Before long, another monster came towards me, trapping me. I took off to the edge of the bridge and looked down, then leaped off the edge into a freefall, but the monsters were still after me.

After quite a fall, I landed and the monsters were thrown off the edge, but then two flying monsters came towards me. I took off running with them following.

_DJ's POV_

Jordan and I were still sparring when I flipped us both over and landed on top of her. I then saw her blush and knew I did, too, and then I laid down next to her.

"Call it a tie?" She asked me.

"Okay. Anyway, I gotta go. My friends are gonna start wondering where I am. Same for you." I told her.

"I don't have any friends." She said.

Just then, some sort of electric monster showed up and attacked us.

"Whoa. What is that thing?" Jordan asked.

"No time to explain. Come on. We gotta get out of here. Quick!" I said and then we ran.

_Outside the infirmary, General POV_

The principal, Mrs. Wolf, looked at two female students.

"You're the ones who brought Jessica here. What happened?"

"She was in her room and she was attacked by this electricity monster that jumped from her coat hanger." A girl named Amanda Harris said.

"Would you try to be serious, Harris? You're the one who's fixing to get a shock in a moment."

Chelsea, Brady, and Jacob heard what happened and took off to the warehouse.

Meanwhile, DJ and Jordan managed to escape from the electric monster.

"It was as if that electrical thing was alive. What is going on?" Jordan asked as DJ got a call from Chelsea.

"Yeah, Chelsea?"

"DJ? Great. I really need you. Jessie just got electrocuted by some sort of giant-"

"Electric thing?" DJ finished.

"Huh? Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because that same electric thing attacked me in the gymnasium. This is getting more and more dangerous, you and your Supercomputer."

"All the more reason to materialize Victor ASAP. We have to get to Lyoko, and bring him to the red tower. If it works, we can shut the computer down tonight. We'll meet you in town." Chelsea said, then hung up.

DJ hung up as well. "Sorry, Jordan, but I've gotta go."

"Hang on. You seem to know what's going on here. What was this electrical thing that attacked us? And what is this Supercomputer you're talking about?" Jordan asked.

"Look, I don't have time to explain."

"Okay. You have time for a third round, then?"

"You're as stubborn as a mule, aren't you?"

"That's right, and since I have no friends, I have lots of time."

"Aw, come on. I'll explain on the way."

They both made into town when they ran into Chelsea, Brady, and Jacob.

"Hey, who's this other girl?" Chelsea whispered.

"This is Jordan. She was there when I was attacked, but she knows how to fight, so I thought…" DJ said.

"Okay, okay. Later. Right now, we have to get to the warehouse. Let's go." Chelsea said as the five of them took off for the warehouse.

_On Lyoko, Victor's POV_

I took cover in a cave, and thought I had lost the monsters, but they found me again. As soon as I heard them, I started running again. I got shot in the arm, but kept running. After a few minutes, I made it to the tower. Once I was inside, I walked to the edge of the platform, and stepped off.

A few seconds later, I finally made it to the icy region, but some cube-looking monsters then started chasing me as I ran.

_On Earth, General POV_

The five teens made it to the warehouse with the electric monster chasing them.

"So, who's this Victor?" Jordan asked.

"You're going to be meeting him in just a minute. Go straight to the scanners and get ready for the big plunge." Chelsea said.

"'The big plunge'? But, I don't have a bathing suit."

"Relax. You won't be needing one." Brady said as Chelsea contacted Victor.

"Victor, can you hear me? Victor?" Chelsea said.

"Chelsea. I'm being chased by monsters." Victor said.

_"Why did you leave the tower before we got there? Are you crazy?"_

"I heard some strange pulsations. I wanted to see what they were."

"Okay. I'm sending you backup. For now, just try and hide somewhere."

Victor was running until he found a cave. Once inside, he stepped on ice pads until he reached the end. Unfortunately, he became trapped as monsters tried reaching him.

While he waited, Jordan stood in the middle of the four scanners. "This story of yours is pure science fiction." She told the trio.

"Uh, yeah, except that it's for real." DJ said, causing Jordan to raise an eyebrow.

"You guys ready? I'm starting up the procedure. Transfer Brady. Transfer Jacob. Transfer DJ." Chelsea said.

"Don't tell me you're scared." DJ said to Jordan while smirking.

"Wait! I'm coming, too." Jordan said.

"Okay. Transfer Jordan. Scanner Jordan. Scanner Brady. Scanner Jacob. Scanner DJ. Virtualization."

All four of them were virtualized into the ice region.

"Bummer. I'm still a big green cat." Brady said when they heard a thud.

"Ouch!" Jordan said, then stood up.

"Wow. That outfit is pretty sharp." Brady said.

Jordan was wearing an outfit that made her seem like a Japanese geisha.

"It's not fair! I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko." Brady complained.

"Uh, mind telling me where we are?" Jordan asked.

"In a virtual world." DJ said.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Jacob said.

_"Move it! Victor needs you. He's in danger." _Chelsea said.

"Okay, here we go!" Brady said.

Jacob looked back at Jordan. "You coming?" He called to her.

"Yeah." Jordan said, then took off running.

_Meanwhile in the cave, Victor's POV_

I saw two of those cockroach monsters were now standing with the cube-looking monster. The cube monster shot a laser on the ice I was standing on, but it gave me the force I needed to reach a tunnel I saw when I first arrived in the cave. The cockroach monsters followed after me, but I managed to make it into the tunnel.

One of the small monsters followed me, but it was destroyed after it hit the ice berg I hit. But after it exploded, more of those cube monsters showed up.

"Chelsea?" I asked.

Suddenly, the guy I recognized as DJ came flying in, but I also saw some silver smoke, which formed into another guy in a silver bodysuit with a giant sword.

"Are you Victor? I'm Brady. Chelsea does have good taste." A guy dressed like a green cat said to me.

"Stow the chit-chat, okay?" The guy in the silver suit, who I presumed was Jacob, said.

"Jacob's right. Concentrate on the monsters." DJ said.

"Hey, guys, I don't have a weapon." A girl said, when I rose an eyebrow.

"What's that thing sticking out of your back?" I asked her.

She noticed and pulled it out. "A fan? That's all?" She asked.

"Try throwing it at them. You never know." Brady said.

She threw it and it cut through the last monster.

"Not bad." DJ said.

"Wow. I think I'll keep it." The girl said. "I'm Jordan, by the way." She said to me.

_"Nice work. Now, bring Victor into the red tower so we can materialize him."_ Chelsea said and we took off for the tower.

_General POV_

_"Hey, Brady, I think I've got a good life-size example for your electrochemistry report." _Chelsea said.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Brady asked.

_"A nice little electric monster. Where are you guys?"_

"We're coming up to the tower." DJ said.

_"Hurry it up, then. Things are about to start jumping over here. Watch it, guys. There are some more monsters coming your way." _Chelsea said as two more monsters showed up.

"Great, Krabs. Who's got the tartar sauce?" Brady joked as they turned around and ran, but Jacob was devirtualized by the Krabs.

Brady and DJ circled back around and attacked the monsters.

"Go on! Beat it, Krabs. The tide is coming in." Brady said as Jordan threw her fan at the monster, but didn't destroy it.

"Ugh. These guys are not only ugly, they're tough." Brady said, then was devirtualized.

"Chelsea. Brady just got devirtualized." Victor said. "Chelsea?"

Jordan and DJ were running with the Krabs chasing them when DJ looked at Jordan.

"Wanna give it a try?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh." She replied as DJ ran ahead. Jordan slid and DJ's feet landed on hers and she gave him the liftoff to destroy one of the Krabs.

Jordan got shot in the leg after catching her fan.

"Jordan!" DJ exclaimed, then ran to help her, but was thrown out of the way by the Krab, and was devirtualized.

"Victor, get back to the red tower." DJ ordered as he was devirtualizing.

Victor was about to run when a Krab blocked his path. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded him and an ice wall formed between him and the Krab.

"Was it you who just did that?" Jordan asked him.

"Yes, I think so." Victor said.

"Run to the tower! Hurry!" She ordered and Victor took off.

"Chelsea, it's okay. Victor's- ugh." Jordan tried to say, but was devirtualized.

Jessie, her mother, and Mrs. Wilson arrived in the warehouse and saw the electric monster.

"What is all this about?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

Jessie screamed. Mrs. Wilson ran to Chelsea, but was caught by the electric monster just as Victor reached the top of the tower.

He jumped back a step when a screen appeared. He then placed his hand on it and it showed him his true name.

"Christopher." He repeated as the tower deactivated.

The electric monster released Mrs. Wilson and disappeared.

"What is going on here? What were those flashes?" Mrs. Wolf asked as DJ, Jordan, Brady, and Jacob came to the computer.

"Jessie?!" DJ exclaimed.

"DJ!" Jessie said, then ran to try and hug him, but he backed away.

"You swore to us you wouldn't tell!"

"I came here to save you, DJ. And what's this girl doing here?"

"None of your business." Jordan snapped.

"What about Victor? Is he here?" Chelsea asked.

"No. Sorry, Chelsea, but it didn't work. He didn't materialize." DJ replied.

"Alright. That's enough, Jernigan. I order you to shut this thing down now, and then you can explain to me exactly what this is about." Mrs. Wolf said.

"I think we oughta alert the authorities right away." Mrs. Wilson said.

"Me too, Rita. It's much too dangerous. I told you so, didn't I?" Jessie said.

"You're nothing but a rotten traitor." DJ said.

"No more than you are, DJ, darling."

"Let's go, Jernigan. Kill this thing immediately and follow me." Mrs. Wolf said.

"No." Chelsea defied as she typed on the computer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rita asked Chelsea.

"I'm launching a new program. With a little luck, it'll work." Chelsea replied.

"What kind of program?" DJ asked.

"Return to the Past now." Chelsea said as a white aura expanded from the warehouse.

Everyone ended up at the vending machine.

"What happened, anyway? What are we doing here?" DJ asked.

"We were doing this yesterday. You don't think…." Jordan said, trailing off as Chelsea walked up to them.

"Mrs. Einstein, you're a genius. Your Return to the Past, it works." Brady said.

"What's that? What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked.

"You haven't the Supercomputer and Lyoko and my big green cat costume, huh?"

"Y- You know all about Lyoko? But how come?"

"That's weird." Jacob said.

"It looks like the return in time didn't work on her." Jordan said.

"Come on. We're gonna fill you in." DJ said.

All five of them were in Chelsea's room, with Christopher on Chelsea's computer.

"But why would I not remember anything?" Chelsea asked.

"Maybe because you were the only one who didn't get digitalized on Lyoko." Jordan said.

"Yes, that could be. Well, tomorrow, I'm going to the warehouse first thing, and scan myself."

"No, Chelsea. We have to shut down the Supercomputer and you know it. It's too dangerous." Christopher said.

"But, Victor…" Chelsea started.

"Christopher." He corrected, winking at her. "When I went into the tower, I- I remembered my name."

"Christopher. That's even better than Victor. But what about bringing you in? I promised." Chelsea said, then looked at the others. "Give me one more night to figure it out, okay? I'll find a way."

The others looked at each other and agreed.

"Okay." DJ said.

"Thanks, guys."

"We'll meet up in the warehouse tomorrow morning to see how you're doing." Jacob said as everyone but Chelsea left her room.

"DJ! What are you doing there?! I've been waiting for you for an hour! I've never been stood up like this before!" Jessie fumed.

"There's always a first time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm with my friends." DJ said as the four of them walked away.

"I'll make you pay! Did you hear that, huh, DJ?!"

"I've a bad feeling about this girl, Jessie. I get the idea that she's gonna give us a lot of grief." Brady said.

_The next morning, at the warehouse_

"Hi. Well, find anything?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. X.A.N.A." Chelsea replied.

"X.A.N.A.? What's that?" Brady asked.

"A super dangerous program. Like a virus which can control electricity. And it activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world." Christopher replied.

"So the red tower, the electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko, all of that was X.A.N.A.?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. Only Christopher can counter it by deactivating the tower that it uses for attacks in the real world." Chelsea replied.

"That's great. What about materializing Christopher?" DJ asked.

"I can do it, but I need some time. It's dangerous. X.A.N.A. can attack at any moment."

"Be reasonable, Chelsea. We better just shut this thing down." Christopher said, and the others closed their eyes for a second.

"Listen, now that we know how to neutralize X.A.N.A., we just have to get Christopher to the activated tower." DJ said.

"We can find to counter the attacks while Mrs. Einstein figures out how to bring Christopher back to Earth, right?" Brady asked.

"I say we do it." Jacob said.

"It's risky, but I think we should. After all, we are Lyoko Warriors, aren't we?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah." DJ, Brady, and Jacob said at the same time.

"You really think you can do it?" Christopher asked Chelsea.

"They don't call me Mrs. Einstein for nothing. In a few weeks, I'll have it figured out. In the meantime, let's not forget about our pact, huh?" Chelsea asked.

"Hey, relax. We all know how to keep a secret." Jordan said.

**That's chapter two. Every chapter after this one will be from season one. Y'all know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3: Teddygodzilla

_In France, Aelita's POV_

I sat on my bed, crying as I looked at a picture of me, my twin brother, Christopher, and my parents.

"I m-miss you guys s-so much." I said through sobs.

I buried my face in my hands and kept crying. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "C-Come in…."

My friends came into my room. "Hey, princess…." Odd greeted.

Jeremy sat by me. "Are you okay?"

"N-No, I'm not….. I miss my family….." I answered truthfully.

Jeremy then hugged me. "It's okay. You have us…."

The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We're here for you, Aelita." Yumi said.

"T-Thanks, guys…." I told them.

Odd kindly took the photo album I had in my lap and looked at the picture. "Is the kid your brother?"

I nodded. "Y-Yeah. That's Christopher. We're twins. He was born five minutes after me. I m-miss him."

"Well, why don't we start a search for him?" Ulrich suggested, but I shook my head.

"I've searched on the Internet all night with no results."

"Well, what about social networks? If you sent a picture of the two of you, you could get a lot of people to help find him." Jeremy said, giving me a new sense of hope.

"I'll do it."

"If you'd like, we can look around town. He may be here in France." William offered and I accepted.

I then flipped through the photo album until I found a picture of me and Christopher. I took a picture of it with my phone, then typed on my laptop.

"Hi. This is the first time I'm using a social media site, but I have a good reason. I'm looking for my twin brother. Christopher, if you're out there and you see this message, please let me know." I read aloud after I typed it, then posted the message and the picture.

_In America, Chelsea's POV_

I was typing on my computer to contact Christopher.

"Christopher? This is Chelsea. Do you read me? Christopher?" I called.

A second later, I saw his face on my screen.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Okay. I didn't see anything unusual around the towers. It all seems quiet. Well, for the moment."

"You know, I'm making progress with my research, so you can come live with us."

"The key to materialization? You found it as last?"

"Well, no. Not yet, but I'm working on it. It's just a matter of time. Then X.A.N.A. won't be able to do anything to harm you or us."

"That's great. Thanks."

_In the auditorium, General POV_

"Don't look so gloomy, DJ. Is it because of Gabby? You could've said yes not because of me and this prom." Jordan told DJ, who had turned down a seventh grader named Gabby's invite to take her to prom.

"Even if Brady was your date?" Jacob joked.

"Jessie really did come on strong. If meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she'll get re-elected, all right." DJ said.

"That's true, but try to get Miss World to see that." Chelsea said.

"Miss World, huh? Miss In-Her-Own-World sounds more like it." Brady said, making the others laugh while Jessie just growled.

/Later that day\

Students crowded around Mrs. Wolf and a frightened Jessie while Chelsea and the others were not far away.

"Whaddya say we take a look to make sure our old friend X.A.N.A. isn't behind this?" Brady suggested, and the others agreed.

"What do you think, guys?" DJ asked as they stood outside Jessie's room.

"A simple short circuit. Too many appliances plugged in at the same time." Chelsea concluded.

"Yeah. The Hi-Fi lights, lady shaver, curling iron, all together. What do you expect to happen?" Jordan asked.

"Not to mention the brain stimulator. Although, she probably never figured out how to use it." Brady joked.

"Nice one, dude." Jacob said.

/A few minutes later\

_Jacob's POV_

Brady and I were walking to our rooms when we saw Gabby crying and Lexi was trying to comfort her.

"Something wrong, girls?" I asked as Brady and I knelt beside them.

"Someone stole her teddy bear." Lexi said.

"And I'm sure it's one of the big kids who did it for spite." Gabby sobbed as Lexi looked at one of the photos.

"Gabby, you're right. Look at this. It's a picture of Jessie's room." Lexi said as we all looked at the picture.

"And there's my teddy bear! Hidden under her pillow!" Gabby said.

"Incredible." Lexi said.

"Ah, who would've believed it? Soon she'll be playing with dolls." Brady said.

"Okay. Come on, now. We gotta find her." Gabby said.

"If Rita catches us in the dorm, we're in big trouble, Gabby." Lexi said.

"You go back to your room. We'll handle this." I said, referring to me and Brady, as I took the picture.

Brady and I were in Jessie's destroyed room looking around, but we couldn't find Gabby's teddy bear.

We then walked back to the auditorium to finish getting everything set up.

"What happened to Jessie… It was… It was kinda weird, don't you think?" Chelsea said.

"It was a short circuit. A simple short circuit. What else could it be?" DJ asked.

"I'm not so sure. And you know just what I mean."

"Anyway, let's play it real cool. Walls have ears." Jordan said as Kate and Amanda walked by.

Jordan then stood to her feet and stretched. "Well, I've gotta go now and get ready for the prom tonight." She said, then looked at the others. "Sometimes being a day student can be a total drag."

"Don't complain. No one wakes you at six am, you have hot water, and you don't have to sleep next to smelly Brady." DJ said.

_Outside the infirmary, General POV_

Mrs. Wolf ran into Brady.

"Brady? Are you looking for something?" She asked him.

"No, ma'am. I just heard about what happened to Rita. Do they know who attacked her?"

"No. For now, I think our gym teacher could use some rest." She replied as she threw a piece of paper away, then walked off.

Brady pulled out the paper and saw it was a drawing of a teddy bear.

"X.A.N.A.? In a teddy bear?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Brady said.

"He's always there when you least expect him." Chelsea said.

"Okay, guys. Who goes and who stays here?" Jacob asked.

"We can't have a solo mission. It's too dangerous without Jordan. If you go alone, you never know what you're gonna find over there." Chelsea said.

"I volunteer." Brady said.

"What did I just say, huh?"

"Well, have you got any other ideas? There've been two accidents. We can't leave the school unguarded. And even going back in time, if there's an accident, it's all over."

"Brady's right." Jacob said.

"You two go, and I'll stay. If I find any clues, I'll pass them on to you." DJ said. "Go on and say 'hi' to you-know-who for me." He told Chelsea.

"Mm-hmm." She said while blushing.

She, Jacob, and Brady then took off to the warehouse.

"Christopher? Christopher, it's Chelsea. Do you read me?" Chelsea said, and Christopher's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi there." He answered.

"We think X.A.N.A. has launched an attack. Have you noticed anything?"

"No, nothing. But we can take a closer look."

"Christopher, I'm sending Brady and Jacob. DJ had to stay behind to watch for any virus action at school." She said as she prepared their virtualiztion. "They look ready to go. How are things with you, DJ?"

"It looks like we have a problem. A big one." DJ replied.

Jacob and Brady stepped into two of the four scanners.

"Transfer Brady. Transfer Jacob."

The scanners closed.

"Scanner Brady. Scanner Jacob."

"Virtualization."

_Brady's POV_

Jacob and I landed in the Desert. We both turned and saw Christopher waving at us. Once we spotted him, we ran to him.

_"Chelsea."_ We all heard DJ. _"It's bad, huh? The bear got out of the school."_

"If it's under X.A.N.A.'s control, it'll only become much madder. It'll go for anyone that's around. Especially his mortal enemies, like you." Christopher said.

_"Oh, Jordan!" _DJ exclaimed.

We looked down at the crater. "You see that? The tower that X.A.N.A. has activated can't be too far away." Christopher said as he sensed the pulsations.

"Well, uh, not down there, anyway." I said.

"Maybe on the neighboring plateaus." He then suggested.

"Too late. Here comes the reception committee." I said as five Roachsters approached.

"Guys, take good care of Christopher." Chelsea ordered me and Jacob.

"We'll do our best." I said.

"Supersmoke!" Jacob shouted after grabbing Christopher's arm, turning both of them into silver smoke.

"Brady! What's going on?" Chelsea asked me as I started dodging the lasers.

"Laser Arrows." I said and the laser arrows shot out of my paws, destroying one of them. Jacob smoked back to help me, but I got hit.

"Brady, you just lost another ten life points." Chelsea told me.

"No kidding." I said as Jacob and I took cover with Christopher.

"Guys, I'm afraid we haven't any choice." Christopher told us when I saw a vision of him falling.

Once it passed, the three of us took off running.

_On Earth, DJ's POV_

I rang the doorbell to Jordan's house a few times, and she finally answered the door.

"DJ!" She said when I rushed inside. "Watch it, will you?"

"Sorry. Are your parents home?" I asked.

"No, they went out."

"Okay. Come on. We can't stay here."

"Hey, would you mind explaining?"

The ground started to shake. "We don't have time. Come on." I said, then we took off running.

_On Lyoko, Jacob's POV_

We kept running down the crater with those Roachsters still chasing us.

"Brady and Jacob, be careful. You both only have 50 life points left." Chelsea told us.

"Got it, Chelsea." I said.

"Laser Arrows!" Brady said taking out three of them, but one ended up causing Christopher to lose his balance and fall. After I grabbed his arm, I jammed my sword into the wall until we stopped.

"We can't leave you alone for one second, huh?" Brady joked as he approached us.

"Guys, I think I found something." Christopher said as he looked at a cave.

_"Chelsea, it's DJ. Jordan's with me. We're coming back to the school to evacuate everyone. Tell Brady and Jacob to move it. It's getting rough around here." _DJ said.

"Brady and Jacob, hurry up. Teddy's getting real angry." Chelsea told us.

"Okay, okay." Brady said.

"The tower can't be too far away. Let's see, now." Christopher said.

Suddenly, a Megatank was heading our way and we ran for our lives until we made it to the tower.

"We found the tower, Chelsea." I said.

"Great. Well done. Now all you have to do is deactivate it." Chelsea told us.

"Okay. Just give us a minute to say hello to an old buddy of ours." Brady said, placing his paws on his hips.

_"Cut the courtesy. You and Jacob only have 50 life points left. You can't let him hit you."_

"Then we're gonna have to time it just right." I said as Brady prepared to fire while I readied my sword.

The Megatank fired at us, but we both moved out of the way.

"Now that's what I call a really warm welcome." Brady said.

"You got that right." I said as the monster fired at me and devirtualized me. I banged my fist against the scanner, as I always did when I was devirtualized.

"Brady, it's up to you." Chelsea said.

_On Lyoko, General POV_

The Megatank fired at Brady, and he dodged the attack.

"Chelsea, Brady's not gonna make it on his own!" Christopher said.

"Yes, he will." Jacob said.

"Brady, go on. You have to hit the target." Chelsea said.

Brady managed to jump onto the monster and lined up his shot.

"Impact." He said, then fired, destroying the Megatank.

_"Go on, Christopher. It's up to you."_ Chelsea said.

Christopher then entered the tower, levitated to the top and placed his hand on the interface.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO

The tower was deactivated and the Return to the Past program was launched.

"DJ, would you be my date?" Gabby asked and DJ walked over to her.

"I'd be glad to, Gabby. I'll see you here at 8." He said.

"Really?" Gabby said.

"Why, sure. You're not too mad at me, are you, Jordan?"

"Not at all. Anyway, my secret admirer will take me tonight. Right, Brady?" Jordan said.

"What?! But, DJ, you're gonna go with that- that silly baby?!" Jessie asked.

"That's right. I sure am. But don't worry. When your brain gets another neuron or two, maybe I'll go out with you too."

_Meanwhile, in France, Aelita's POV_

I smiled as wide as I possibly could when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

My friends came into my room.

"You're not crying?" Odd asked, and Yumi smacked him upside the head for that.

"You guys have got to see this." I told them and they walked over to my computer. "Look at this. I got hundreds of replies and there's still more coming in. No leads yet, but it's incredible. An entire solidarity chain is being created to help me find my brother. All this gives me incredible strength."

"We'll find him, Aelita. I promise." Jeremy told me.

**That's chapter three. Will Aelita find her long lost brother? Only time will tell. Anyway, y'all know the process.**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Is Believing

_In France, Aelita's POV_

I had ended a call with someone I spoke to about my brother, shaking my head.

"I don't care if it'll take a miracle. I WILL find my brother." I told myself when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey." I heard Yumi greet.

"Hey, Yumi." I greeted.

"How'd the call go?"

"She told me to find another way to find my brother. She said, and I quote, 'On the internet, it'd take a miracle'."

"We'll find him, Aelita. I promise you. In the meantime, why don't you and I have a girls' day? It's nice outside."

"I don't know. What if Christopher sends me a message while we're out?"

"You can always check your email on your phone, you know." She reminded me.

"Oh, right." I said, then sighed. "Okay. I'll come with you on a girls' day."

I didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling. "Great. Come on." She said.

We then left my room, walked out of Kadic, and headed into town.

_In America, Chelsea's POV_

I sat in front of my computer when I heard Christopher's voice.

"Hi. Is something wrong, Chelsea?" He asked, but I didn't answer. "You know, if you ever have a problem, you can always talk to me about it."

"Weird. Why can't I hear anything? Let's check this out." I said to myself as I contacted Christopher.

_"Christopher? Christopher, do you read me?"_ I said.

"Loud and clear, Chelsea. Is everything okay?" He asked.

_"We had a power failure at school this morning, and the school electricity system seems to be having problems."_ I replied when his face appeared on my screen.

"And… you think X.A.N.A.'s behind it, Chelsea?" He asked.

"You never know. Have you notice anything on Lyoko?"

He shook his head. "No. Everything's quiet here."

"Okay. I'll do a scan. If X.A.N.A.'s activated a tower, we'll find out soon." I said, then stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To the cafeteria. They've got Brussel sprouts today. Do you know what they are?"

"Yes, but I don't know what they taste like. Are they good?" He asked.

_In the cafeteria, General POV_

DJ pushed his tray away, gagging on his Brussel sprouts. "Gross!" He said.

"I'm with you there, man." Jacob said.

"Brady? What are you up to now?" Rita asked.

"We're holding auditions for our group." Brady said as she took the flyer and read over it. During this time, Brady walked away and kept handing out the flyers.

"Hey, if anyone's interested, we need a drummer!" Brady announced as he kept handing out flyers. He got to Amanda, who held her hand out, but Brady smirked and walked away.

In the courtyard at the vending machines, Brady was deciding what to get. "Let's see, now. Hot chocolate? No. Soup? No, the soup tastes like dishwater." He muttered when DJ made a choice for him.

"Hey! You pressed 'soup'!" Brady complained.

"Come on. It's not that awful." DJ defended, but the machine suddenly stopped working.

"Oh, this miserable machine's on the blink again." Brady muttered.

"Maybe it's another power failure." Chelsea guessed.

"Are you worried?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I am." Chelsea replied.

"I am, too. Something's off, guys." Jacob said.

"I'll keep checking things out." Chelsea announced.

"I'll go with you." Jacob said, and Chelsea nodded.

"If you guys need us, we'll be in the gym. We're gonna hold auditions." Jordan said.

_In the gym_

DJ, Brady, and Jordan were in the gym, listening to one of their classmates. He finally finished silence followed for a few seconds.

"Uh, yeah, you got a lotta style. It's heavy metal, right?" Brady asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I love it." He said, hitting a cymbal.

"Really sorry, John, um, but we're looking for something more… traditional, you know?" Jordan declined.

John shrugged and left the sticks with the set, and walked out.

"Next." Brady said. A girl walked in and looked at the trio.

"Hello, guys." She said.

"Hey. How are you, Lizzie? I didn't know you played the drums." Brady said.

"Well, yeah. A little. Besides, I've always dreamed of being in band." Lizzie said.

"Okay, then. Go on." DJ said. Lizzie obliged and played for a few seconds, then stood up and bowed.

Brady gave her a standing ovation. "Great, Lizzie! That was fantastic! I mean, come on, we're not gonna find anyone better, right?" He asked DJ and Jordan.

_In Chelsea's room, Jacob's POV_

I sat on Chelsea's bed, while Mrs. Einstein sat at her computer with a map of the school on her screen.

"Four hundred thousand volts in a high tension pylon?!" She exclaimed in shock, making me look at her. "That's not right."

"You think it could be X.A.N.A.?" I asked.

"Hard to be sure. Let me check with Christopher." She said, and I nodded. She then began typing on her computer when I walked over to her.

"Christopher?" She called.

"Got anything new? Oh, hey, Jacob." He greeted me.

"Hey, man." I greeted back.

"Well, not really." Chelsea announced when the computer suddenly shut off. "Christopher!" She exclaimed as she stood up.

"Something's definitely not right." I said.

She tried turning her lamp on, but it didn't turn on.

We then ran out of her room, down the stairs, to the school's gate and saw electricity building up in the pylon.

"X.A.N.A.?" I asked.

"X.A.N.A." She replied.

"Let's tell the others, then head to the warehouse." I said, and she nodded. We then took off to the gym.

We made it to them, Chelsea panting like she had run a marathon, then walked to the others.

"This is X.A.N.A.'s doing. We're almost sure of it." Chelsea said, earning a nod from me as she and I sat down with them.

"Yeah? Go on." Jordan said.

Chelsea took her glasses off, wiped her forehead of sweat, then put her glasses back on. "The current's cutting out all around the school. And the pylon outside is way over the voltage limit. It could explode!" She exclaimed.

"But why would X.A.N.A. do that?" DJ asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours, dude." I replied when the door opened.

"Surprise!" Jessie said as she, Kate, and Amanda walked in. It's obvious my friends and I aren't very welcome, but my mother did say that the band was open to everybody, right?" She asked, earning silence from the rest of us.

"Oh, but don't worry. I don't wanna be in a group of deadbeat weirdos. But Amanda just loves the drums." Jessie added.

"A drummer, huh? What does she play, her mom's pots and pans?" Brady joked, making Amanda close her eyes.

"Okay, guys. I'm off to the warehouse." Chelsea said. "Keep you posted."

"I'll go with you." I offered, and she accepted. We then took off running into town.

_General POV_

DJ, Brady, and Jordan watched Amanda play the drums incredibly well. She finished a few seconds later, leaving the trio with looks of amazement. Everyone but Brady applauded her.

Jessie chuckled. "Looks like you've found yourself a drummer." She said as she, Kate and Amanda walked away.

"Amanda?! The drummer in our band?! I don't care how good she is, the answer's 'no'. Besides, Jessie set this up just to give us a hard time." Brady said.

"Maybe, for once, she was trying to help. And you've gotta admit that Amanda can really play the drums." Jordan defended.

"Better than Lizzie, that's for sure." DJ added.

"She's only a beginner! She needs a little more time!" Brady said.

"Uh-huh. A couple of years should do it." DJ said.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then listen up. If you want Amanda to be your drummer, you better find yourself another guitarist." Brady snapped.

"And I say if you don't take her, you better find yourself a new singer." Jordan snapped back.

"If Jessie's idea was to cause trouble, she's doing a great job." DJ thought aloud when all three of them turned to see Rita with a trombone.

"Would you guys need a slide trombone, by any chance?" Rita asked them.

Meanwhile, Chelsea and Jacob ran into town until they reached the warehouse. When they did, they opened the door and walked to the computer. Chelsea sat in the chair as Jacob stood next to her.

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Christopher stood outside the tower he was in and sensed X.A.N.A.'s pulsations. Back on Earth, Chelsea was typing on the Supercomputer to contact Christopher.

"Christopher. Sorry about the outage. What's new?" She asked as Christopher's face appeared on the monitor.

"You were right to be worried, guys. X.A.N.A.'s woken up." Christopher said.

Chelsea looked at a smaller monitor. "The scan's picked something up. The tower X.A.N.A.'s activated is in the desert region." Chelsea said.

"I'm on my way." Christopher said.

"Be careful, Christopher."

"I will."

Chelsea traced the path of where X.A.N.A. planned to unleash all the electric power: The nuclear reactor in town, making her and Jacob widen their eyes.

"Oh no." Chelsea said.

"I'll let the others know." Jacob said as he pulled out his phone and called the others as Rita was finishing her audition.

"Well, what do you say?" Rita asked.

"Um, Rita, the fact is… you see, we're a rock band, not a military brass band." Brady said when Jordan's phone went off.

After a few seconds, she hung up after telling Jacob that they'd be at the warehouse soon, then looked at Rita. "We're going to have to audition you another time." She said, then the three of them took off.

"Oh no, you don't. You're staying right here unless you agree to take me as part of your group!" Rita said, but the others already were gone.

The trio arrived in the warehouse and walked to the computer.

"At last." Chelsea said. "Here's what X.A.N.A.'s up to. Once he's stored enough voltage in that pylon, he'll unleash it all."

"Unleash it where?" Brady asked.

"Guess." Jacob said.

"On the nuclear plant." Chelsea said.

"Creating a short circuit and…" Jordan exclaimed, stopping herself.

"The pylon can take one million volts. Once it's all accumulated, X.A.N.A. can blow everything up." Chelsea said.

"Nuclear sabotage! That's a little over our heads, wouldn't you say?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah? What do you mean?" DJ asked.

"Think about it! If we fail on Lyoko, the whole region will be wiped out! We've got to warn the authorities!" Jordan said.

"Are you crazy? There'll be an inquiry and we'll be questioned. We'll have to tell them everything! And if they discover X.A.N.A., they'll pull all the plugs out." Chelsea said.

"And we'll lose Christopher! I know that, but we're talking about a nuclear disaster!" Jordan said.

"Okay. Let's take a vote. Who's for raising the alarm?" Chelsea asked.

"For." Yumi said, raising her hand.

"Against." Chelsea said, raising her hand.

"Against." Brady said, raising his hand as Christopher's face appeared on the monitor again.

"Sorry, Christopher, but I also think we can't take that big a risk. I vote for. Let's report it." DJ said, raising his hand.

"Well, then. Two votes for and two against. It's a tie. We don't tell anybody." Chelsea said.

"I think it means we should tell everybody." Jordan retorted.

"Don't Jacob and I have the right to vote?" Christopher asked.

"Why, sure you guys do. That way, it won't be a tie." Chelsea said.

"In that case, I vote for."

"Huh?"

"I don't want thousands of people to die just to save me."

"Thank you, Christopher." Jordan said.

"Okay, Jacob. It's your choice." DJ said.

"I'm with DJ, Jordan, and Christopher." Jacob said, making Chelsea sigh.

"Okay. Jordan, you go alert the authorities. The rest of you to the scanners." Chelsea ordered.

Jordan took off back to the school while DJ, Brady, and Jacob walked to the scanners.

"Transfer Brady. Transfer DJ. Transfer Jacob."

The three stepped into the scanners.

"Scanner Brady. Scanner DJ. Scanner Jacob."

"Virtualization."

_Brady's POV_

DJ, Jacob, and I landed in the desert region to see Christopher not far from us.

"We're gonna make it, huh, guys?" I asked DJ and Jacob.

"We sure hope so, Brady." DJ said to me.

"Okay. I've got it. The scan has located the activated tower." Chelsea said. The three of us then took off running to Christopher. "It's in the desert region. Near an oasis."

"I know where it is. That way. On the other plateau." Christopher said.

_On Earth, Jordan's POV_

I made my way into town to see some electricity traveling through a power line. I ran back to the school as quickly as I could. I reached the door and heard someone say "I don't get it. The plant is functioning perfectly, but the city's in total darkness. No need for alarm, though. We're working on finding the reason."

I knocked on the door, then opened it. "I'm sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but it's really important. You've gotta trust me. I know it's gonna sound crazy, ma'am, but please hear me out. The nuclear plant is in danger of blowing up!" I said.

_On Lyoko, General POV_

The four arrived at the oasis, but didn't see the tower.

"I don't believe this. What's going on? Where is this tower?" Brady asked.

"We can't see it now, but it's here alright. Look at X.A.N.A.'s pulsations. They all converge here." Christopher said.

"Come on. It can't be too far away. You've got to find it fast! The pylon's gonna be overloaded soon!"

_"Chelsea? The principal and Dr. Johnson didn't believe me!"_ Jordan said.

"We're going crazy here too, Jordan. The pylon is 85% charged and we can't find the tower!" Chelsea said.

DJ jabbed his sword into the ground, then started swinging the tip at the ground. Thanks to his Supersmoke, Jacob was on top of the boulders at the oasis, looking for the tower. Christopher was on the opposite side of DJ, looking for the tower as well. Brady was holding a rock, sitting near the water when he threw it in the water.

"Huh?" He said, then stuck his paw in the water, then pulled it out a couple of seconds later. "I found it." He announced, causing the others to walk over to him. "We've been tricked. There's no water down there. Just a surface layer. I'll go and have a better look." He said, then jumped down, prompting DJ, Jacob, and Christopher to follow after him.

They then took off to the activated tower. "There." Brady said, pointing at the tower. Unfortunately, three Krabs showed up. One shot Brady in the leg.

"I hate those horrible Krabs." Brady said. DJ drew his saber as Jacob summoned his zweihander.

"Christopher, it's you they're after. Go on. Run." DJ ordered. The red headed elf took off running back towards the rocks.

"Christopher!" Brady exclaimed as a Krab began to chase him. As the monster fired, Brady intercepted the laser and was devirtualized.

_"Jacob, get Christopher to safety."_ Chelsea orderd.

"I'm on it. Supersmoke!" Jacob shouted and appeared next to the elf. He grabbed his friend's arm and used his Supersmoke again and took Christopher to safety in the rocks, then returned to DJ to help him.

"Need some help?" Jacob joked.

"Wouldn't say no to some." DJ countered. Unfortunately, Jacob also got devirtualized. When he was in the scanner again, he pounded his fist against the door.

"It's up to you, DJ." Chelsea said.

DJ kept deflecting shots from the Krab, then ran, triplicating himself while running.

One of the three clones stabbed one of the Krabs in the sign of X.A.N.A., destroying it.

"Thank you for saving Christopher, guys. But things look bad here. Up to 95%! Soon, X.A.N.A. will be able to attack the nuclear plant!" Chelsea said.

Jordan stood with two men. "Can you repeat that?" One of them asked.

"The voltage that's built up in this pylon is going to be used to blow up the nuclear power plant, sir! How can you just stand there?! Do something before it's too late!" Jordan exclaimed.

"How do you know all that?" The other man asked, making Jordan growl quietly and clench her fist.

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, DJ and his clones were fighting the two remaining Krabs with Christopher watching.

He told his clones to go on and they leapt into the air. One was beaten by a Krab, but the other destroyed the monster. The two remaining clones returned to one. "Fusion! Come on! You only get one shot!" DJ said as he sheathed his saber and ran to the Krab.

_"DJ, are you out of your mind?!"_ Brady asked. The Krab shot DJ in the shoulder.

"No!" Christopher shouted. DJ stumbled for a bit, but kept running at the Krab.

"Come on, hurry! The pylon is over 98%!" Chelsea said as DJ jumped into the air, landed on the Krab, and stabbed it with his saber, destroying it.

"Okay. It's up to you now, Christopher." DJ said as Christopher ran to the tower

Meanwhile, Jordan had explained about the Supercomputer to the authorities. "A Supercomputer in a warehouse? A virtual world?" One of them said.

"I swear, you have to believe me!" She said, causing the two officer to look at each other as Christopher entered the tower. He walked to the center of the platform, levitated to the top, and placed his hand on the interface as the pylon reached 100% and traveled to the nuclear plant.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO

The electricity stopped on its way to the plant, making those at the warehouse sigh with relief.

"Ready for a return trip to the past, boys?" Chelsea asked as she punched in the codes and launched the Return to the Past.

_In France, Aelita's POV_

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said.

"Hey." Yumi greeted.

"Hey." I greeted.

"How'd you like our girls' day yesterday?"

"It was fun, but I still haven't heard from my brother."

"Have faith. You'll hear from him. I'm sure of it." She assured me.

"Thanks, Yumi."

"No problem. Come on. We've got to get to our classes." She said.

"Okay."

With that, we left my room to go to our classes.

**That's chapter four. I'm sorry it took me so long to work on this. Anyway, y'all know the process.**


	5. Chapter 5: Holiday in the Fog

_General POV_

At night at the academy, DJ and Chelsea were sneaking through the school yard to where the vending machines were and DJ got out a can of spray paint.

Meanwhile, in Rita's room, the door opened and Brady's dog, Meatball walked into the room and let out a howl and ran around her room, then tried waking her by pulling her sheet off. As a last resort, he licked her face, then let her breathe some of his dog breath.

"Hey, what are you doing here, huh?" She asked as Meatball took off running. "You dumb dog! Wait till I get my hands on you! I'll get you this time, you mangy mutt!"

"Yeah. Way to go, Meatball." Brady whispered.

Meanwhile, DJ and Chelsea were still spray painting when they heard Meatball barking. DJ ran while Chelsea stayed behind as Rita and Meatball ran by, but Rita saw Chelsea standing where and walked over to her.

"Chelsea, you mind telling me what you're doing outside at this hour?" She asked the teen, then looked at the drawing, which was Rita with rabbit ears. "And that, huh? What's that supposed to be?" When she saw the picture, she was furious.

"If I had more time, I could've done the eyes better." Chelsea said. Rita glared at Chelsea, who simply smiled.

DJ, Jordan, Brady, and Jacob stood outside Mrs. Wolf's office when Chelsea walked out.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson, Chelsea. I don't understand. A model student like you. You should be ashamed." Mrs. Wolf said.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Chelsea said and Mrs. Wolf closed the door.

DJ, Jordan, Brady, and Jacob walked over to her.

"How'd it go?" DJ asked.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"What'd she say?" Jordan asked.

"Well, tell us." Brady said.

"Aw, she gave detention for the whole week of vacation." Chelsea replied.

"Cool. She really let you have it." Brady said.

"As punishments go, you're a champion." DJ said.

"That was awesome." Jacob said.

"I'm sure we couldn't have done better than that." Jordan said.

"Anyway, X.A.N.A. won't get any vacation this time." Chelsea said as she and her friends left the administration building. Unbeknownst to them, Kate, Amanda, and Jessie were eavesdropping.

"Am I dreaming, or does Chelsea look happy to be punished for the vacation?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, it sure it weird. You'd almost think she did what she did because she wanted to be punished. I don't get it." Kate agreed.

"Me neither. And who's this X.A.N.A. she was talking about?"

"Kate is right. It's even weirder than weird. And I'm going to find out just what's going on." Jessie said.

"Huh? What are you gonna do? Don't you have to leave with your mom after school?"

"A little change of schedule."

Mrs. Wolf was doing some paper work when Jessie walked in. "Mommy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"But, Jessie, dear, I'm very busy." Mrs. Wolf said.

"Oh, it won't take long. Well, you see, there's this girl I know whose grades aren't very good and the best thing for her would be to study over the vacation, but she's supposed to go see her grandparents."

"I see, and who is this-?"

"Shh. I'm coming to that. She knows that when she gets to her grandparents' house, she won't feel like studying. So what do you think she should do? She needs your advice as a principal."

"Well, my advice would be to give up her vacation and stay home and study for her own good. What's this girl's name? Perhaps I can talk to her."

"You just did, Mommy! It's me!" Jessie said and kissed her mother's cheek. "Thank you for the advice! I promise to study hard! Kiss Grandma and Grandpa for me!" She said as she ran out of the office.

"You get to visit your parents on the other end of the planet, Jordan's off for a vacation in the mountains, and what do I get? A whole week of math tutoring." DJ complained while Brady just laughed.

"If they think they can make a good student out of you in one week, well, I say good luck to them. It sounds like Mission: Impossible if you ask me." Brady said.

"Come on, man. Don't be like that to him." Jacob said, defending DJ.

"Thanks, Jacob." DJ said.

"Don't mention it, man." Jacob said as Jordan looked at Chelsea.

"You sure you and Jacob can manage without us?" She asked the blonde.

"No sweat. And if X.A.N.A. leaves me alone, I'll be able to work on Christopher's materialization." Chelsea replied.

"Oh, don't worry. They're not going to be alone." Jessie said. "I'm staying at school, too, and I'll look after them. I'll be their guardian angel."

"Wow, guys. Are you lucky?" Brady joked as Rita walked up.

"Alright, Jernigan. You think this wall's gonna clean itself?" Rita asked Chelsea. "Get to work NOOOOOOW!"

Jessie started laughing.

"Go on. Go on. Laugh while you still can, Jessie. Your mother told me to monitor your studying, and that's what I intend to do!" Rita said then turned her attention back to Chelsea. "Okay, now. Get to work and clean that up. Pair, why don't you help her?"

"No problem, Rita." Jacob said as he walked with the three of them.

"I don't know why, but, all of a sudden, my math tutoring doesn't seem all that bad." DJ said.

Jacob and Chelsea started scrubbing the wall while Rita sat in a chair and drank a soda. "Come on, you two can do better than that. A little more elbow grease. Keep scrubbing. Go on. You can do it." Rita said to them, then looked at Jessie. "How's that math problem? Making any progress solving it? I sure hope so."

"Well, I'm a little bit stuck here. Maybe if I give Jacob and Chelsea some help. My mother always says that manual labor is good for the brain." Jessie said.

"Oh, I guess all kids aren't lazy after all. Good idea, Jessie. Stay there." Rita said, then took off running. "I'll go and get you a sponge."

Jessie looked at Chelsea. "Oh, what a shame to have to wipe all that off. I guess I'm not the first one to recognize your talent. It's really well done. A work of art. By the way, did you do it all by yourself or did your friend, X.A.N.A. help you a little? Huh?"

Jacob stood up. "Jessie, back off, okay?"

Jessie looked at him. "Come on. I overheard you two and your friends talking about X.A.N.A. She your girlfriend? Maybe I know her. Come on, Jacob, tell me."

"X.A.N.A.'s the name of a rock group. With all the junk that you listen to, there's no way you could possibly know them."

"What do you two think I am? An idiot or something?"

"Uh, you said it, not us. Here, since you volunteered to help us. It's time we took a little break." Chelsea said as she handed Jessie the sponge and sat in Rita's chair and said the same things Rita said. Rita cleared her throat and Jacob and Chelsea looked at her.

Later that night, Jessie laid down on her bed, talking to Kate on the phone. "Oh, I ache all over, I swear. I'm telling you, I had never thought it was possible to be this sore. It even hurts to blink."

"Jessie, you should go to sleep." Kate said.

"Are you kidding? I can't. What if Chelsea and Jacob try something tonight?"

_"Oh, yeah? What?"_

"I don't know, but they're up to something. I'm sure of that. And I'm almost sure that this X.A.N.A. is in on it. Tonight's the night. I'm gonna play Super Spy. At least, I'm gonna find out the secret of Chelsea, Jacob, and their weird friends."

Meanwhile, Jacob and Chelsea were in Chelsea's room with Jacob sitting on her bed and Chelsea at her computer, and Christopher on the screen. "I know I'm on the right track, but I need the computer in the lab to check out the figures. I'm gonna head over to the warehouse." Chelsea said.

"You and Jacob should go to bed, Chelsea. X.A.N.A. seems to be stable. I don't feel any pulsations. And you know, it's not the end of the world if I stay virtual one more day." Christopher said.

"That's fine for you, man, but if you don't come soon, we're gonna have to spend our vacation with Jessie and Rita. We'll never survive." Jacob said.

"Guys, thank you. Thank you for everything you're doing for me." Christopher said.

"That's okay." Chelsea said, blushing.

Chelsea and Jacob snuck out of her room and tiptoed past Jessie's room. Jessie was asleep as they passed her room. The two of them made it to the gymnasium when they heard a noise coming from the closet. When they opened the door, they saw smoke inside the room. They then closed the door as Rita walked to them and clasped their shoulders, turning them to face her as they scream.

"Now, don't try to tell me that one of you was sleepwalking, because I've been working here for twenty years and I've heard that story about-" Rita said until Chelsea and Jacob cut the gym teacher off.

"Rita, something awful has happened." Chelsea said.

"Have a look." Jacob said.

"In there." Chelsea said.

Rita opened the door and saw the closet was a mess. "Huh? Looks like there was a hurricane in there." Rita said, then looked at the teens. "This had better not be your doing, you two."

Chelsea shook her head in disbelief. "But the smoke. It's disappeared. That's weird. Not even a trace."

"It's X.A.N.A." Jacob whispered to her.

Rita escorted them back to Chelsea's room. "Don't even think about leaving this room. Tomorrow, I'm calling both your parents. You two have got some explaining to do. I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes." Rita said as she shut the door.

Jacob looked at Chelsea. "Check with Christopher." He told her.

"On it." She said as she sat at her computer with Jacob standing next to her as she contacted Christopher. "Christopher? Come in, please. Hurry. We've got a big problem."

"You guys aren't the only ones. X.A.N.A.'s woken up, but I don't know which tower he's activated." Christopher said.

_In the Desert_

"But the pulsations converge in this direction." Christopher told them as he looked ahead of him.

"Take a look around and report back what you find." Jacob said.

"Got it. I'll keep you guys posted."

The next morning, the smoke was traveling through the ventilation system. Meanwhile, Jacob and Chelsea arrived at the warehouse and took the elevator to the lab. As they did, the smoke continued traveling through the ventilation until it reached Jessie's room.

"It's even worse than I thought." Chelsea said.

"How so?" Jacob asked.

"The spilled bottles contain an extremely poisonous substance. If the data from the computer is right, the gas can even be deadly in cases of extended inhalation." Chelsea explained as the smoke began to enter Jessie's room through her vent.

Meanwhile, Rita was walking to Chelsea's room and she opened the door. "Get up, you two. Time to face the music." She said when she realized the teens were gone. "Chelsea?! Jacob?!"

Meanwhile, the smoke woke Jessie up. "What's happening? Where am I? Chelsea? Jacob? I can't see. I'm totally out of it. What's going on?" She asked when she noticed the smoke and screamed, drawing Rita's attention. Rita and Jessie ran into each other in the girls' dormitory. "Rita! Over there! Smoke! With arms!"

"This has gotta be contagious. What's all this about smoke, anyway? Come on. I don't see any-" Rita started until she saw the smoke. After seeing it, they both took off to find a place to hide.

Meanwhile, Chelsea located the tower. "Bingo."

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Hold on. Christopher. I found it. 37 degrees south in the Forest Area."

"Okay. I'm on my way, but I'm nowhere near it. And I'm gonna need some help." Christopher said as Jacob looked at Chelsea. "Send me in at the nearest Way Tower in the Forest and I'll meet up with him."

Chelsea shook her head. "No. You're not going in alone. Besides, I also know three additional volunteers who will be happy to cut their vacation short and help."

DJ was listening to his math tutor when he got a message from Chelsea. One look at the message told him it was a X.A.N.A. alert and snuck out as the tutor's back was turned to him.

At the airport, Brady was trying to smuggle Meatball in his bag.

"Hey. Come and have a look at this, Jimmy." The guy scanning Brady's bag said.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked, before going wide eyed with surprise. "Wow, that's incredible!"

"What is that, kid?" The guy sitting down asked. Brady looked at his dog.

"Looks like a skeleton." Brady said.

"Yeah, that's right, but don't you see anything strange?" Jimmy asked.

"Your skeleton is moving." The other guy said. Brady looked at the skeleton.

"Oh, that's Meatball." Brady said, then looked at the two men. "Meatball's my dog."

"You do know that dogs are only allowed in the luggage compartment?"

"Well, yeah, sure. I don't know what happened. He was supposed to stay here. With my grandma, but..."

Brady's phone started ringing. "Oh, it's Gram. We were just talking about you."

"What are you talking about, Brady? It's me, Chelsea." Chelsea said.

"Yes. Of course I know it's you, Gram. I'm sorry. I know you've told me a hundred times that you don't like me to call you Gram. Yeah, okay. I'm on my way. Right. I'll bring back the dog. Bye, Gram."

Meanwhile, Jordan and her father were waiting for her mother to hurry.

"We should have left over two hours ago." Her father said.

"You know how much she loves that dress." Jordan said.

"I don't even know what dress she's talking about."

Jordan's mother opened a window. "I'm coming! I'll be down in two seconds!" She said as Jordan's phone started ringing.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Jordan muttered, then answered her phone.

"You're going to laugh, darling, when I tell…" Jordan's mother started.

"No. I don't really feel like laughing. Have you noticed someone is missing in the back seat?" Jordan's father asked.

Rita and Jessie were hiding from the smoke. Rita saw the smoke passing by them. The smoke then found them and attacked.

"Oh, no!" Jessie said as they were surrounded by the smoke.

Rita spotted a closet. "Over here! Hurry up!" She ordered as she and Jessie made it to the closet. Rita pulled off her jacket and used it to block the bottom of the door.

Meanwhile, Christopher stood outside a Way Tower in the Desert. He entered the tower, walked to the edge of the platform, then fell and made his way to the Forest.

"Chelsea, Jacob. I'm coming into the Forest Area now." He told the duo in the lab.

"Jordan, DJ, and Brady should be there very soon. I'll send Jacob to you. Be careful, boys. There are bound to be monsters around there. I'd better go back to the school. Rita and Jessie might be in trouble. I've got warn them." Chelsea said as Jacob landed in the Forest next to Christopher.

Rita and Jessie started calling for help. After a few seconds, they stopped. "It's no use. We're finished."

Rita looked at the teen. "No. No, we're not finished. Be brave now. Chelsea can't be far away. She'll help us out of this."

"Chelsea?! Well, that's pretty reassuring." Jessie said sarcastically.

Chelsea made her way back to the school and started looking for Jessie and Rita. "Jessie? Rita? Where are you?" She called out when she saw the smoke had surrounded her.

DJ and Jordan made it to the school and were still running. "We'll cut across through the boiler room. It's faster." DJ said as Chelsea was on her knees coughing. DJ and Jordan saw the smoke and Jordan looked behind them.

"Through the park." She said when they heard Chelsea coughing and saw her crawling.

"Chelsea!" DJ exclaimed as he and Jordan helped the blonde to her feet and got her to the park.

"Rita… and Jessie… are still inside. We gotta find them." Chelsea said.

"I'll go." DJ said, then took off.

"DJ, wait!" Jordan called, but he already took off.

"Jordan. The warehouse. You've got to go and help Christopher and Jacob." Chelsea said as Jordan helped her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hang on, Chelsea." Jordan said as the two of them started walking. As they walked, Brady hopped down from a tree. "Brady. You got here in the nick of time."

"Where's DJ?" Brady asked.

DJ made his way up the stairs as he tried looking for Rita and Jessie. He made it to Jessie's room as he held a handkerchief to his nose to keep the smoke out of his lungs. When he saw Jessie wasn't there, he took off to keep looking for them.

"I only stayed at school to try and find out the secret of Chelsea and her friends because the truth is that I've been wanting to be part of their group for ages, but it seems so hopeless. Do you understand what I mean?" Jessie asked Rita.

"No. All I understand is there's no ventilation in here. We're gonna run out of oxygen soon." Rita said.

"I better stop talking then, right? Okay. I can take a hint."

In the lab, the others were watching a news report. "A strange and toxic smoke, whose origins are unknown. The elderly and children are advised to remain indoors."

Jordan turned off the news. "Brady." Chelsea said, making him and Jordan look at her. "Help me get over to the computer. And get ready to dive in. Stop looking at me. Come on. There's no time to lose."

After helping her to the computer, Brady and Jordan were in the scanner room, ready to be virtualized.

"Transfer Jordan. Transfer Brady."

Jordan and Brady stepped into the scanners.

"Scanner Jordan. Scanner Brady."

The scanners closed.

"Virtualization."

The two of them ended up in the Forest.

"Where do we go now?" Brady asked.

"The activated tower is over this way." Christopher called out as he and Jacob stepped out into the open.

"Hi, Christopher." Jordan said.

"Hey, Jacob." Brady said as all four walked to each other.

"Have you guys seen any monsters?" Jordan asked.

"Not yet." Christopher said.

"He's right." Jacob said.

"Guess you guys didn't look very hard." Brady said as he pointed to approaching Roachsters.

In the lab, Chelsea contacted DJ. "DJ, do you copy? How's it going?"

DJ leaned against a wall and he talked to Chelsea on the phone. "Still nothing. I've been through most of the building." DJ replied, coughing.

"DJ, get out of there. You can't stand that smoke any longer. It's too dangerous. And they may be outside already."

"I'll try one last room, then I'll go." DJ said as he reached the closet Jessie and Rita were hiding in and tried turning the knob. "Rita! Rita, Jessie, are you in there?!"

"DJ, get out right now." Chelsea ordered, but got no reply. "DJ, come on! What's going on? DJ, answer me!"

Chelsea contacted the others. "Look, I don't wanna rush you, my friends, but it's getting kind of urgent here."

"What about us? What do you think we're doing, huh? Getting a sun tan?" Brady asked, then shot a Laser Arrow and Jordan threw her fan and destroyed one of the Roachsters while Jacob stayed with Christopher to protect the elf.

Another Roachster targeted Brady and charged a laser.

"Brady, watch out!" Jordan warned and Brady started dodging the lasers, but took a hit. Christopher walked over to him, but a Roachster fired at him and Jacob pushed Christopher out of the way and took the hit.

"You okay, Jacob?" Chelsea asked.

"No broken bones yet." Jacob said.

"Take good care of Christopher."

Rita pulled DJ into the closet, thinking it was Chelsea. "There. You see, Jessie? I told you she'd come and rescue us." She said, then realized it wasn't Chelsea. "What the…? DJ!"

"He came for me. He came to save me. It's just like I always dreamed." Jessie said.

_Back in the Forest, Christopher's POV_

We took cover behind a tree as the monsters kept firing at us.

_"The only way to access the tower is via a tree bridge, but it happens to be behind the monsters and you're gonna have to find a way around them."_ Chelsea said.

"I might have an idea for blocking the monsters. Brady, you take care of Christopher. Jacob, you guard me." Jordan said.

Brady walked over to me as Jacob walked to Jordan. "Laser Flash!" Brady said and took out a Roachster.

I looked at Jordan to see her concentrating, hinting she was using her Telekinesis. She lifted up a boulder and smashed one of the monsters with it. Brady and I took off as she and Jacob took the remaining Roachster's shots.

"Jordan and Jacob! If they get hit one more time…" Chelsea muttered.

"Chelsea." Jordan said as she and Jacob were devirtualized.

Brady and I made our way past the bridge. "Welcome to Earth, guys." I heard Chelsea say to Jordan and Jacob.

_General POV_

Rita saw DJ's cell phone. "Hey, look. A cell phone! Now, we'll be able to call for help!"

"Rita, is that you, huh?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea!"

"Where are you? And DJ?"

"Chelsea, we really need help. We're starting to run out of oxygen in here." Rita said to Chelsea, then saw the smoke getting in. "Oh, no!"

"Rita, what's happening? Rita! Brady, hurry up!"

Brady and Christopher made it to the moat-like lake surrounding the tower. "Well, what do we do now?" Brady asked as Christopher looked behind them.

"You take care of the monsters." The elf ordered as the last Roachster approached the two. Brady aimed at the monster as Christopher used his Creativity to create the needed tree bridge. While the monster looked at Christopher, Brady took the shot, but it missed the Roachster. The monster fired at Christopher, but Brady blocked the shot. Christopher used the tree bridge to make it to the tower.

Christopher saw the monster behind him when Brady spoke. "Hey, you! That's right, you." He said, earning the monster's attention. They both fired at each other, resulting in the monster being destroyed, and Brady being devirtualized. Christopher made his way to the tower, entered it, made his way to the center of the platform, levitated to the top, then placed his hand on the interface.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO

When the tower was deactivated, Chelsea launched the Return to the Past.

"I don't understand why you insist on getting punished with detention again, Chelsea." DJ said.

"Yeah. X.A.N.A.'s not gonna attack this time. You could give yourself a short vacation." Jacob said.

"Not as long as Christopher stays virtual. And this time, to tell you the truth, boys, considering what we painted, Rita can't be too angry." Chelsea said as Meatball's barking could be heard.

"Come to think of it, I'm gonna stick around." DJ said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Anything is better than another one of Ms. Smith's math lessons."

Jacob and Chelsea nodded.

_In France, Aelita's POV_

It'd been a few days since I posted I was looking for my brother, and I was starting to lose hope I'd see him again. Jeremy came to check on me. I sniffled and looked at him. "H-Hey, Jeremy." I greeted, fighting back tears as best I could as he sat next to me.

"Anything yet?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I-I'm starting to think I m-may never see my family again." I choked out.

"We'll find them, Aelita. All of them." He assured me.

"Thank you, Jeremy." I said and hugged him.

He hugged me back. "You're welcome." He said, then we pulled away. "You've lost too much already. We WILL find your brother."

I sniffled, smiled, and nodded. "Come on. We'd better get to bed."

"Good night, Aelita." He said as he stood up and I laid in my bed.

"Good night." I said, then fell asleep.

**That's chapter five. Will Aelita be able to hold on to hope that she and her brother will be together again? Find out as the story progresses. Sorry it took me so long to work on this update. I've been so busy with my other stories. Anyway, y'all know the process.**


End file.
